


A Good Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Good Heart

Walking in the back door of the shelter, you smiled at the older women who worked there. “Morning, Marie. Morning, Shelly. Morning, Betsy.” You greeted them, pulling your hair into a ponytail. “I’ll start with the bathrooms, then clean up the rec room.” You told them, as you always did when you volunteered there.

“No need, dear.” Marie spoke up, making you pause and raise an eyebrow. “We have a couple new young men volunteering here.” She told you. “Been here a couple times already, and came again about ten minutes ago. One’s in the restrooms, the other is already in the kitchen.”

You nodded. “What can I do, then?” You asked, having been volunteering there every Tuesday and Saturday since you were a senior in high school. That was five years worth of the same routine. Having it change was a bit off putting.

She chuckled lightly at how flustered you were. “We just had a load of clothes donated. How about you help me sort them?” Marie suggested.

“Alright…” You glanced over your shoulder towards the door that led to the rest of the building.

“What is it?” Shelly asked, amused.

You shrugged. “It’s just weird having someone else do what I’m used to doing.” You blushed lightly. “Mind if I go make sure they don’t miss anything? I know there’s a couple spots in the restroom that the others usually miss…” You asked slightly awkwardly.

The older women shared a look. “Go ahead. The young gentleman in the kitchen is Gadreel.” Shelly told you. “The other is Adam.” She smiled.

* * *

Peeking in the restroom, you jumped when you came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. “Oh, hi.” You blushed. “Sorry, I’m Y/N. I’m the one who normally does this on Saturdays. I, uh, came to show you a couple spots that the others usually miss.” You told him bashfully, playing with the hem of your shirt.

When he smiled at you, your blush deepened. “I’m Adam.” He held out his hand for you to shake. “Don’t worry, I got it all. I’m sure I know what areas you’re talking about. It was just me and my mom growing up, so I’m used to cleaning.” He chuckled, making you swallow. “You’re more than welcome to check my work, though.” He moved to side, motioning to behind him.

You quickly shook your head. “N-no.” You managed. “I’m just gonna…go.” You chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, I’m done here, anyway.” He shrugged, walking out with you. “Where you headed to next?” He asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

“Uh, the kitchen to meet the other new volunteer.” You told him. “I’ve been coming here a very long time, and it’s rare we get get new people.”

Adam smiled. “How long?” He asked, curious.

“Five years. I started coming my senior year in high school.” You told him. “My mom used to come a lot, but then she got really sick. After she died…I started to feel close to her. Fell in love with the place.” You explained, shoving your hands in your pockets.

He gave you a sad smile, nodding. “I’m sure she’d love to know you’re doing this.” He assured you.

You chuckled lightly. “My dad says that, too.” You told him. “Also says it’s like getting to see part of her live on.” You added as you entered the kitchen.

The tall man looked over, his off-white apron having seen better days. Which had been back when you started coming here. “Can I help you?” He asked you. The vibe he gave you was very straightforward, and serious. Yet, there was a glimmer in his eye that intrigued you.

“Oh, I’m Y/N. We don’t really get new people here, so I wanted to meet the two new volunteers.” You told him. “I’ve met Adam here.” You motioned to the man by your side.

“I am Gadreel.” He smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Of course both new volunteers would be attractive. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” You said softly. “But, I need to go help Marie sort some clothes. I’ve been here a long time, so feel free to ask if you ever have any questions.” You said before rushing from the room.

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Adam, amused. “She’s been here five years.” Adam told him. “Started coming after her mom died.”

“Ah, I see.” Gadreel turned back to his cooking. “I can tell you did not tell her about us?” He asked teasingly.

Adam chuckled. “No, not yet. I was enjoying watching her blush, to be honest.” He admitted. “You think she could be our third?”

Looking over, Gadreel shrugged. “Only time shall tell.” He said simply.

* * *

Opening your door, you blinked. “Uh, hi?” You felt your face heat up as you stood there in a baggy old shirt and yoga pants. “How’d you know where I live?” You asked, looking between the two attractive men. While you had been friendly with them over the past few months, you’d never spent time with them outside of the shelter. You’d learned they were a couple, however, and felt like an ass getting all flustered over them.

Adam shrugged, smirking. “Told Shelly we wanted to ask you out. She all but tripped over her feet to get us your address.” He admitted.

Gadreel pulled out a small handful of flowers from behind him. “I felt it was more sincere to ask you in person, than to call or text.” He told you as you took the flowers from him smiling. “Much more proper.”

“It’s sweet of you.” You smelled the flowers. “But, wait, what do you mean ‘ask me out’?” You looked between the two of them. “I thought you were a couple?”

“We are.” Gadreel nodded slightly, always somewhat stoic. It made him that much more attractive. “Yet, we find ourselves drawn to you, Y/N/N.” He admitted, looking a tiny bit shy about that. “Therefore, we would like to know if you’d be kind enough to join us for lunch.”

You smiled up at them. “I would love to.” You agreed. “But, can I change first?” You chuckled.

They laughed, nodding. “Sure thing.” Adam grinned.

“You don’t have to wait outside.” You moved to let them past. “You can make yourself at home in the living room.” Motioning to the couch, you smiled softly. “I won’t be long.”

“Take your time.” Gadreel said gently, moving to your couch.

* * *

You quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, slipping on a pair of sneakers, and running your brush through your hair. “I hope this is okay?” You said as you walked into the living room. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date…” You blushed, tucking some hair behind your ear.

Both men stood at once, making you chuckle at how in tune they were with one another. “You look lovely, as always.” Gadreel complimented you.

“You could wear a paper bag and look good.” Adam said, blushing profusely when he realized he’d said that out loud.

“Well, thank you.” You chuckled. “Let me grab my purse, and I’ll be ready to go.” You told them, the butterflies in your stomach going insane. Never in your life had you gone on a date with two people at once. There was a first time for everything.

* * *

“That’s how you met our daddies?” Your youngest asked, looking up at you in awe. At five years old, she was your most rebellious. Finding ways to keep her out of trouble was a feat in itself. Today it was telling her how you met Adam and Gadreel.

You kissed her forehead loving. “That’s how I met your daddies, baby girl.” While the three of you were no longer together, you coparented your three kids as good friends. Adam and Gadreel remained together, but over time, it was clear you were no longer happy. You loved them dearly, but were no longer in love with them.

“MOM!” Came the voice of your eldest- 12 year old Ricky. “Can you tell this brat to leave me alone?!” He yelled, complaining about your middle son, Clark.

Sighing, you shook your head. “Can you please get some sleep now, Claudia?” You asked softly. “So I can go deal with those two?”

She giggled, and you knew that it would be a long night. “Night, mommy.” She grinned.


End file.
